


Nomad of Nowhere fic ideas

by SilverSunshine2012



Category: Nomad of Nowhere (Web Series)
Genre: Ballroom AU, Flower shop or something au, Late Night Writing, M/M, Murder Mystery AU, blegh i'm tired, feel free to use these ideas, fic ideas, just not a link bc of ao3 legal reasons oof, might do smexies or might not, not actual fics, p s i hate it when tags are in wrong order grr, pls enjoy my random spoutings of bs late at night, pls pls pls tell me if you write any of these i would love it so much aaaaa, super vilain au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSunshine2012/pseuds/SilverSunshine2012
Summary: Basically ever since i watched the series in its 12 episode entirety, I've wanted to make fics pairing almost everyone in weird, wacky,e epic or adorable ways.  I am unfortunately usually too tired to write the actual fics, so I will instead write the ideas I have in the hopes that either I or someone else will write them later or perhaps take inspiration from them.  If you do write something based on one or more of these please comment I would love to read them ^_^





	1. Don Paragon/Red Manuel | A Tale Told in Red

Don Paragon and Red Manuel meet at a fancy ball. Next thing you know it's a murder mystery where the two try to stay alive while doing they're best to not let the killer attack anyone else and try to cope with their crippling and confusing feelings for the man they just met. Hilarity and dark undertones ensue along with confused hopeless romantics doing their best in this world.


	2. Don Paragon/Red Manuel | The Captain in Red

Red Manuel is assigned as Don Paragon's bodyguard, as the Don's life and well-being are being threatened by countless enemies. Eventually they begin to have feelings for one another, something neither one expected. As time goes on they realize they need one another and teach each other how to be better people.


	3. Don Paragon/Red Manuel | Red Elegance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (will edit this later
> 
> (maybe)

The two are both high ranking in something in a universe where they both want to rule the world. So naturally when they discover each other's talents (after a long time of resentment) and learn to at least respect one another, they start working together. Along the way they realize that there might be something more to their relationship than just business, but neither are willing to admit it. At least not yet. But they have a long way to go before they can rule the world, and a lot of heads to use as stepping stones along the way.


	4. Toth/Skout | Girl Skout

Skout owns a flower shop or something and somehow meets Toth unexpectedly through a random business transaction that takes longer than expected, or through the grape vine of the flower business, or they are business neighbors, causing the two to get to know each other. Toth is skeptical about this goody two shoes cinnamon roll who can seemingly do no wrong, but soon learns to love her and all her quirks, even finding out along the way that Skout isn't quite the girl scout everyone thinks her to be. (aka she can pull off some awesome and hilarious pranks when she wants to and feels like she knows the person well enough to not hurt them or know they wont take it personally if she pranks them).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to be /that person/ but the girl scouts i met were usually assholes. So Skout would be one of the ones who actually tries to follow the Promise and Law and have both memorized by heart if she were in fact a girl scout at any point in her life. I was not saying she in fact /is/ a girl scout here, just using the gender swapped term "boy scout" to mean the same basic thing. Just in case anyone didn't get that already.


End file.
